Google: Amity Park
by Magma42Storm22
Summary: Summary; One day two girls, one sixteen and one eighteen, were looking up silly subjects on google. The younger told the older to search 'Amity Park'. Both being fans of the totallyawesomeyoushouldwatchit show Danny Phantom, the older grinned and typed the presumably fictional town in the search bar. Little did they know, that they were about to discover something extraordinary.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue; We're Going to Oregon.

"Wait. Amity is an actual place?"

The younger and longer haired of the sisters reached over the older and clicked the link. Google maps popped up and an upside-down teardrop shape pointed to the otherwise believed made-up town of Amity Park.

"Guess so." The older said, shrugging her broad shoulders.

The younger turned to her sister, light glinting off her glasses.

"It's prob'ly just some college students making a joke."

"Or not..." The older smiled.

"Lexie," Excitement found its way into her tone. "Are you proposing..."

"That we go to Amity Park for vacation? Not exactly but that would be awesome!"

"Calm your face for a sec." The younger raised her hands in front of her. "Let's not get too excited about something that could be an elaborate prank."

Lexie calmed down a bit. "Okay. But before we do anything, we have to ask mom." Lexie practically sprinted to their mother's room. "Come on Afton!"

Afton snorted in amusement and flipped her almost-three-foot-long hair out of her eyes. She followed her sister a bit more calmly, but there was definitely an excited spring to her step.

Lexie knocked on the door. When they heard a 'what is it?' They asked in unison, "Can we come in?". They heard a 'yeah' and squeezed through the door. Their mom was lying belly-down on her bed, typing on her laptop. She was probably planning lessons, being a science teacher and all.

"We know what to do for vacation!" Afton blurted.

Their mother looked up from her computer. "And that is?"

Lexie answered this time. "A bit of a... Cross country trip."

"Don't you get enough of that visiting your grandpa on the other side of America?"

"We're flying, not driving."

"And we have enough money saved up for tickets and food and stuff."

Their mom looked skeptical but after a moment's thought, she said, "Well, okay fine. It's not like it's the first time you guys traveled alone."

"Yes! Yeah!"

Then their older brother, Arron, lumbered out of the bathroom.

"What's so exciting? Did the witch next door finally move out?"

Lexie grinned at him. "We're goin' to Oregon!"

Arron was a bit taken aback. "Wait, all of us? 'Cause I was just visiting for a few days-"

"It's just me and Lex, stupid." Afton retorted.

"If you guys are gonna be so loud can you please move your conversation out of my bedroom?" Their mom had stopped typing again and was glaring at them.

"Kay." They chimed, unfazed by her gaze.

While Arron went back into the guest room, Afton and Lexie each flopped down on a couch.

"We are gonna do so much planning for this trip." Afton grinned.

Lexie smiled back. "Many much of it."


	2. Chapter 2: Plans and Planes

**(A/N: Sup.)**

Chapter One; Plans and Planes

Lexie and Afton sat in the latter's room, scheming.

"OK, so we're gonna leave in a few days..."

"Then stay there for two weeks, possibly longer under special circumstances..."

"If said circumstances occur... All heck could possibly break loose but awesomeness is guaranteed."

The odd pair were packing and going over their battle plan. They had already bought the plane tickets and it was taking off in two days. There wasn't an airport in Amity so they were going to the neighboring city, Portland.

When their other sister, Elisabeth, had heard of their trip, she had said that she kinda wanted to come, Portland being her birthplace and all.

"Toothbrush?"

"Check."

"U-Pod, laptop and other?"

"Check."

"More than one pair of shoes?"

"Checkeroo."

"Day and night clothes?"

"Supermegayesh check."

The door opened and their mother peeked in.

"Just wanted to make sure you guys are ready for the trip with packing and planning and everything."

Afton motioned to their luggage. "Yeah, we're good with all that."

"M'kay, I'll just leave you to pack, then." Their mom slipped out, closing the door as she went.

"Shampoo, conditioner, and shower stuff?"

"Checkainia. That's where checks live, by the way."

Afton chuckled at her sister's little joke, and then continued with the checklist.

When they were finally done, they checked the clock.

"12:00! We might want to get to bed."

Lexie looked at her younger sister. You usually stay up 'till 2:00."

"And then I wake up at noon. I don't want to sleep the day away in Amity, so I'm training my brain to go to sleep earlier." Afton retorted.

"Touché." Lexie got to her feet and headed out the door of the bedroom.

"G'night."

"Night."

"Go go go!" Afton hollered at her sister.

"I'm going as fast as I can!"

It was two days later, and they were at the airport- about to miss their flight.

"Here y' go, lady!" The hurried pair slammed their plane tickets on the secretary's desk.

They scampered onto the plane, stashed their carry-on luggage onto the shelf thingy overhead, and flopped down in their seats.

"Ha, I got the window seat!" Afton cheered.

"Well I can go to the bathroom easier and I'm not squished." Lexie retorted.

Afton turned to look out the window. "Still like the window seat better."

"WILL ALL PASSENGERS PLEASE FASTEN THEIR SEATBELTS. WE ARE ABOUT TO TAKE OFF."

The sisters uncovered their ears.

"Intercom's a bit loud, isn't it?"

They buckled their seatbelts and Afton took out a sketchbook.

"How is it that you can pull stuff from nowhere?" Lexie inquired, looking at the now open book.

"I have a portable pocket dimension."

"ALL PASSENGERS PLEASE TURN OFF ALL MECHANICHAL DEVICES."

"Jeez, turn down the volume!" Lexie said, throwing her hands in the air slightly for effect.

Afton chuckled. "Plan 'Good Place to Live' is currently in effect."

"Plan wha?"

"I made it up just now," Afton smiled at her sister. "Like it?"

"Affirmative."

The first half of the plane ride, Lexie slept and Afton sketched and played Pokémon on her DS.

"Ooh! Magikarp finally evolved into a Gyarados! Sweet!"

Afton looked over at her napping sister and frowned. "Still asleep.."

She slipped on her headphones and scrolled through the music on her U-Pod touch.

When Lexie finally woke up, Afton was asleep, headphones still on her head. She stretched- as much as you could stretch on an aircraft- and yawned. As she slipped her own DS out of her pocket, she noticed that Afton was holding something. Although it was wrapped in a bag and surrounded in cotton, she could tell what it was. Her sisters lucky incense burner.

Afton had made the clay sculpture when she was twelve. It was shaped like a dragon guarding a treasure chest and every scale was intricately carved. Even though it was fragile, she started carrying it around sometimes, simply stating that it gave her good luck... and a cool thing to show people.

Lexie sighed at her sister's antics, and then proceeded to play an Adventure Moment game- before realizing that she really needed to go to the bathroom.

Afton's eyes blinked open, squinting from the light coming directly at her through the window. When she looked over at her sister she saw Lexie almost face-to-screen with her DS, lost in the game.

"That'll damage your eyes, y'know." Lexie snapped out of her gaming trance and looked over at her now awake sister.

Afton pointed to her black wire-framed glasses. You might need some of these soon."

Lexie disregarded the warning with an 'eh' and continued to play her game- with her face a good five inches away from the screen.

"PLEASE FASTEN YOUR SEATBELTS AND TURN OFF YOUR MACHANICHAL DEVICES. WE ARE PREPARING FOR LANDING."

The blaring announcement interrupted the girls conversation about Doctor Why. They both fastened their seatbelts and continued their nerdy talk.

"That's true but I don't see why the Doctor couldn't just use his sonic screwdriver to-"

"Or he could've used his MAGICAL WRENCH or super-powered HAMMER!"

Two guys, a bit older than the sisters, were leaning over the seats, jeering at the girls.

"Excuse me, but who invited you into this conversation?" Afton asked calmly.

"Us-"

"That's right nobody, so shoo."

The teens looked outraged at the command.

"Well you can just-"

Lexie was the one who interrupted this time.

"Continue with our conversation while you two try to learn how to conduct an argument? Love to!"

The boys looked stumped and after a few moments of trying to form something to say -and looking like fish- they finally sat back in their seats.

"Pathetic."

The girl's conversation ended just before people started to get up. They too stood and grabbed their carry-ons. On the way through the plane door, they passed the pilot, who was directing everyone out. They thanked him for not crashing, and followed the flow of people to the luggage pick-up.

As they made their way out of the crowded airport of Portland, they got the keys to the car they were renting from airport rental officials.

"Sweet. Plenty of room to put our ten kids." They were staring at the biggest family van they had ever encountered. The rest of the cars in the parking lot were similar, except the colors. Theirs was blue.

They piled their stuff into the middle seats and Lexie revved up the engine. They took off towards the highway, Afton holding her clay dragon protectively.

**(A/N: YAY new story! hope you like it.)**


End file.
